


Violent for You

by UmiIwaizumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angst, Anxious Yachi Hitoka, Being Walked In On, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Kyoutani Kentarou, Caught, Cheating, Coming In Pants, Cute, F/M, Face Slapping, Fights, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Locker Room, Long Shot, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Violence, Moaning, One Shot, Protective Kyoutani Kentarou, Punishment, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Violence, Violent Thoughts, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiIwaizumi/pseuds/UmiIwaizumi
Summary: Shingeru Yahaba and Yachi Hitoka had recently started dating. Nobody seemed to find a problem with it even though they were rival teams, love is love. Kyoutani Kentarou had a major problem with this. He was in love with yahaba. They had a game with Karasuno. Semi-finals  .  Knowing yachi would be there , Kyoutani sighed. What was he gonna do. How can he control this continued violent thoughts?
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yachi Hitoka/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One shot

WARNINGS-

PLEASE READ TAGS. This is violent but not extremely. But, very graphic in terms of sex. Please read as cautioned. 

\--->>


	2. Talking body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the actual one shot. 
> 
> Mad yachi disrespect btw also AU, Seijoh wins semi-finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read tags. And summary from last chapter.

Seijoh stood across from Karasuno high school. The wingless crows. They were playing their first set. So far, Seijoh was in the lead. That was till Kyoutani came to play. He looked back at the boy he fell in love with. He was staring up in the seats at the short blonde girl who was ridiculously annoying. I mean, she apologizes for everything. How can someone like Yahaba like her? Whatever. It was Kyoutani's turn to serve. He had to make it a good one. Impress Yahaba. Not that he was watching. 

He fumbled with the red, green, and white leather ball filled with air. Closing his eyes and sighing, he began. He threw it up in the air watching how the ball spilled. Jumping right after it as if it were his prey, he hit it. So hard, if someone even dared to receive it, their arms would be broken. A service ace. Good. He scored a point.

"NICE SERVE MAD DOG!" The captain with chesnut haired screamed joyfully

He didnt care. Oikawa's opinion did not matter. He looked back at yahaba who was frankly shocked with the blonde's skills.

Kyoutani smirked at himself. Just what he wanted. Yahaba being amazed with his talent. Maybe Yahaba would also be amazing with his blowjob talents- Maybe later. 

Kyoutani shook the sinful thought out of his head and continued playing the game.

Seijoh stayed in the lead. Great. Showing that stupid team with the stupid people on it especially the short manager who stood up above them. 

Did he just. Yahaba smiled at her. Kyoutani paused and felt his fists clench in pure hatred. Goddamnit. 

It was finally Kyoutani's turn to serve again. He knew exactly where to aim.

He threw it up, perfectly aimed. Jumped up after it and hit it. The fake cow-skin round object landed in the tiny 1st year's face. That bitch. Getting what she deserves. The ball made a loud *SMACK* noise as the young women's face begin bruising already.

Everyone after gasping at the seen turned their attention to the, intentionally violent server.

"What the hell, Kyoutani?!" Iwaizumi yelled at him, earning a glare from the 2nd year.

Yahaba's dash to outside and up the steps was faster than light itself. As soon as he realized it, Yahaba was up their cradling Yachi like the stupid fucking baby she was. Of course she was crying.

Kyoutani huffed away the drop of sweat making it's way down his forehead to his nose. 

"It wasn't intentional" Kyoutani lied to his vice captain/ace

"Bullshit it wasn't. That was clearly aimed." Iwaizumi scolded the teen, only recieving an eyeroll in return.

Kyoutani was called to the bench, scolded, and told to switch out with Makki. Goddamnit Goddamnit. This stupid act got him kicked off of regular lineup. But at least the bitch was probably bruised.

He looked back up, she and yahaba nowhere to be found. Then, within a few seconds Yahaba came back through the doors.

"We took her to the nurse. She will be okay, nothing is broken. It'll be a hell of a bruise but all of her teeth are there." Yahaba huffs out, seemingly out of breathe from running all the way back. Then running back to the nurse's office.

Shortly, the game continued. Kyoutani pitching to play from the sidelines. And itching to see what those tight shorts on Yahaba had underneath. Wow Kyoutani, very horny today. Hmm?

Seijoh lost the first set, and won the second. Just as the 2nd set concluded the slightly taller male came back. 

"She'll be okay. They're letting her sleep so I decided to come back." Yahaba ranted to like nobody specific.

Kyoutani rolled his eyes in the thought of the girl being remotely safe. Yahaba came and stood next to Kyoutani. Something was off. Oh well. 

The game finally concluded, Kyoutani's legs were beginning to give out from doing nothing. Seijoh won. They were a powerhouse after all. Karasuno stood no chance, even with their ridiculous quick attack. 6 players is better than 2.

The team thanked their visitors and went off the the lockeroom. Kyoutani waited until most people were gone, he didnt like changing in front of others. When the room was slightly quiet he went over to his locker. Opening it, grabbing his clothes, and sitting on the bench. 

Yahaba made his way over to the raging boy and leaned against the lockers.

"You did it on purpose.", Yahaba straight up exposed Kyoutani.

"What're you even talking about?" Kyoutani played dumb.

"Yachi. You were jealous. You hit her on purpose didn't you." Yahaba said in a sinister tone, as if mocking him.

"No. that's a shitty thing to do why would I do that? And especially why would I be jealous?" Kyoutani hoped he would just drop the conversation and leave.

"I see the way you look at me. I see the way you try to impress me, how you glare at Yachi." Yahaba stated factual evidence.

"How you pop random erections, caused by me, during practice and try to hide it under your waistband thinking I wont see. I'll admit. Its clever idea but palming yourself through your shorts during the breaks isn't secretive." Yahaba continued as Kyoutani blankly stared

"I'll admit. I dont even like Yachi. She's annoying. But, you had no right to hit her in the face with the ball." Yahaba stepped closer

"It- It wasn't on purpose-" Kyoutani lied angered Yahaba even more.

"No. No. Admit it. It was. You have such an ongoing desire to be with me instead of her you had to physically hurt her, not just mentally." Kyoutani gulped knowing he had been caught

"Yeah. She told me about the letters. Pretending to be me, Kyoutani, even Oikawa wouldn't go that far for Iwaizumi." Yahaba glared at his friend

"But. Luckily for you. It's a major turn on for me." Kyoutani gasped.

"Wha- I thought you were straight?" Kyoutani confused, asked.

"I can like both ya know. It's called bisexuality jackass." Yahaba rolled his eyes at the stupidity.

" M' not a jackass." Kyoutani corrected Yahaba, dangerous move.

Yahaba walked even closer to the boy. Making a "Hn" sound as he bent down to be face to face with him. Memorizing his features. His dark gloomy eyes, his almost unseeable eyebrows, all of it. He also inhaled the deep scent of Kyoutani. Sweat and Axe. Like a middle school boy's bedroom. 

Yahaba grabbed Kyoutani's face roughly and connected their lips. Kyoutani, frozen, let it happen. They made out like dogs for a few minutes before parting for air.

"Get up." Yahaba commanded to the muscular man.

Instinctively, Kyoutani stood up. A few inches shorter than the man in front of him and glared upwards. Another wrong move. He was shoved to his knees, almost loosing his balance and falling into the bench.

Yahaba grabbed the younger one's neck and made him look up. "Now. I want you to watch me masturbate." 

Kyoutani's ears spiked red and his neglected boner popped back up again."Uh.. - What?" 

"You heard me. I want you to sit there on your knees and watch me jerk off in front of you until I come on your face." Yahaba spoke in such a sinful manner, Asahi wouldn't even be able to wash it away.

Kyoutani gulped. Pro- Your unrequited love comes on your face, and you get to see his dick. Con- Ruining your jersey most likely.

"can i- take off my jersey. I dont want it to get stained..."

Kyoutani blushed at the thought.

"Hmm... Yes. " And with the consent of taking of his jersey, he did so. He threw it somewhere. Soon Yahaba took his own off.

"Put it on." Yahaba commanded, making Kyoutani harder if possible.

Kyoutani obeyed and slipped on the jersey which was a bit smaller than his own size. That made if even more enjoyable. As if it were, tight. 

Yahaba pulled down his shorts enough for it to slide down to the floor by themselves. Kyoutani took advantage and quickly stared at the slimmer man's body. Pulling his entire 8in of genitalia he began stroking himself. Pumping his dick over and over again right in front of Kyoutani's face.

This was such an erotic scene to the submissive virgin on his knees. This scene alone already made his pants soaked. He had came in his pants one time already. Yahaba quickened his pace and started letting out shaky moans. Kyoutani had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from palming himself. Fuck it. We mastubrate together like men. Kyoutani reached a hand into his pants only to be stopped by Yahaba.

"No. Only me. Don't be greedy.", Yahaba ordered, followed my legitimate whimpers from Kyoutani.

After gradually getting harder and faster, attempting to chase his orgasm, he was almost close he could feel his stomach heating up.

"AH- fuck Kyoutani" Yahaba moaned out loud 

Kyoutani watched as the large organ in front of him spewed erotic liquid all over his face. Closing his eyes so none gets into his ya know, way of seeing. 

Yahaba looks down at the sight in front of him. He orgasmed way too much it's even on his jersey. He went and grabs the closest thing which happened to be Kyoutani's jersey. Ruining it even though it was taken of so it would not be removed.

Kyoutani stood up and faced Yahaba who was post-orgasm out of breath.

"Fuck me." Kyoutani told Yahaba who just glared

"Who says you get to command me?" Yahaba scoffed and the suddenly dominant one

"But. Fine. I will." Yahaba said as he began with no warning.

He sat down and bent Kyoutani over his knee and pulled down his pants. 2 fingers. 3 fingers. Enough to prep him.

"Ahhh- Yahaba what the f-fuck why didn't you warn me?!" Kyoutani yelled causing a snicker from the older one.

"Now now, Kyoutani. You asked me to fuck you. You'd better be glad you even get to be prepped. I dont have any lube by the way." Yahaba giggled and the now wide-opened eyes of the younger one on his lap.

After a few minutes of preparation, Kyoutani was ready to loose his virginity. He was stood up and pushed up against the locker. And within a few seconds Yahaba pushed his entire member into his behind.

A loud moan of pain mixed with pleasure escaped Kyoutani's mouth.  
Yahaba didn't move, yes he was dominant and stuff, but he also did not want to hurt Kyoutani.

"O..okay.....Yahaba... You can move.." Kyoutani said with shortness of breath.

Yahaba began thrusting into him earning several moans from the boy below.

"Hah- fuck. You're so tight Kyoutani.." Yahaba moaned, praising the other.

This continued for a while. You could hear the slapping of skin and smell the scent of sex in the air.

What they didnt hear was footsteps slowly approaching the lockerroom. They picked up the pace. Faster and faster. Chasing their climax like tommorow didn't exist.

"Uh...Fuck...Yahbabbb-" Kyoutani was cut off by his massive load being shot onto the lockers.

Yahaba took notce and quickened up so he could release as well. Slowly and steadily he felt the wave of orgasm. He released deep inside of Kyoutani.

"Mm. Fuck" Yahaba sighed as he rode the waves of his climax.

The lockerroom door suddenly swung open. In came Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Mattsun, and Makki. Fuck. Yahaba could see them over the top of the lockers. This event also brought the attention of Yachi's existence to Yahaba.

Pulling out, fast. Yahaba taced to get his clothes on. Kyoutani was confused but still got the point and dressed as well.

They both quietly made it to the door only to be stopped.

"Yahaba? Mad-dog chan? what're you doing here?" Oikawa asked, confused

Suddenly everyone's attention was brought to the backside of the two 2nd years. Kyoutani obviously distraught by the weird nickname Oikawa gave him. 

They turned around. Completly forgetting about their stained shirts. All 4 of the older one's eyes widened. Kyoutani took notice and grabbed Yahaba and stormed out of the locker room. 

There is gonna be a long practice tommorow.


End file.
